particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Percyism
Percyism is one of the three branches of Lodamese Nationalism. At the moment it is the smallest branch of the three. This branch has been established by Hannes Percy, son of Louise Percy and grandson of the ex-President and Prophet Henry Percy. Percyism is the official party line of the National Action Party, formerly known as Civic Democratic Party and Enlightened Lodamun. Prophet Henry Percy History of Prophet Henry Percy early political Life Prophet Henry Percy was born on October 5th, 3682 in Porth Golavia. As early child he was a true Lodamese Nationalist by heart. Later on in his life he became active in the Young Progressives, Progressive & Alternative, the predecessor of the current LNC. He was from 3708-3710 Chairman of the Young Progressives. He continued his political career with the newly established Lodamese Nationalistic Committee by Paul Murphy-Spaak. He was for 10 years mayor of the small coastal town Newport from 3715 to 3725. He was elected for the first time in the Presidium for the LNC in the 3727 elections and was re-elected in 3731. Henry Percy established the Enlightened Lodamun movement in 3732 within the LNC with the purpose to enlighten Lodamun and Lodamese Nationalism. After 3 years the movement broke away from the LNC but went in to a political alliance with the LNC to the electorate. Presidency and Prophet Henry Percy Enlightened Lodamun won the elections of 3735 together with the LNC. This made a temporarily break-up between Lodamese Nationalism as the GNRG and Enlightened Lodamun where in deep conflict. After two years of negotiations Prophet Henry Percy became President of Lodamun. Prophet Henry Percy immediately started to reform the Lodamese State in to his hands. He brought Press Freedom, brought culture closer to the people, created civil liberties for everyone in the state even for those who rejected Lodamese Nationalism and laid out the early foundations for Gross National Happiness. Prophet Henry Percy, and his party Enlightened Lodamum, was for 3 consecutive terms the largest Party in the Presidium. Prohpet Percy was also the founder of the Reform Movement in Lodamun. Prophet Henry Percy was been shot dead, on October 4 3742, by extreme Nationalistic officers who conspired together with foreign agents against the Prophet's policies. Book of Gross National Happiness The Book of Gross National Happiness contains four pillars; The promotion of sustainable development, preservation and promotion of cultural values, conservation of the natural environment, and establishment of good governance. Believes The believes of Percyism involves the strict following of the laws of the state. Pursuing civil liberties, bringing culture closer to the communities and the search for Gross National Happiness. If a person would follow these recommendations then he or she will be rewarded with the eternal afterlife in Lodamese Heaven governed by Prophet Henry Percy. The Eternal Lodamese Heaven State Gross National Happiness The assessment of gross national happiness is designed in an attempt to define an indicator and concept that measures quality of life or social progress in more holistic and psychological terms than only the economic indicator of gross domestic product (GDP) GNH value is proposed to be an index function of the total average per capita of the following measures: # Economic Wellness: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of economic metrics such as consumer debt, average income to consumer price index ratio and income distribution # Enviromental Wellness: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of environmental metrics such as pollution, noise and traffic # Physical Wellness: Indicated via statistical measurement of physical health metrics such as severe illnesses # Mental Wellness: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of mental health metrics such as usage of antidepressants and rise or decline of psychotherapy patients # Workplace Wellnesns: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of labor metrics such as jobless claims, job change, workplace complaints and lawsuits # Social Wellness: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of social metrics such as discrimination, safety, divorce rates, complaints of domestic conflicts and family lawsuits, public lawsuits, crime rates # Political Wellness: Indicated via direct survey and statistical measurement of political metrics such as the quality of local democracy, individual freedom, and foreign conflicts. Total Obedience Culture Civil Liberties National Action Party